Dock levelers are mounted in loading docks and are used to bridge a gap between a loading dock and the end of a vehicle parked at the loading dock. For example, trucks or tracker trailers may be loaded and unloaded at loading docks with the help of a dock leveler. The dock leveler enables material handling equipment such as a fork lift to move between the dock and the vehicle bed. Because not all vehicle beds are of the same height, many dock levelers are configured to pivot up and down in order to adjust and create a bridge between the loading dock and the vehicle bed. Typical dock levelers include a ramp portion. In addition, dock levelers may include a lip mounted at the end of the ramp. When a vehicle backs up to the dock, often the lip is extended and rests directly on the bed of the vehicle. Some dock levelers use the bed of the vehicle as a support for the lip and the ramp so that vehicles, such as fork lifts, material, and operators may move between the vehicle bed and the dock.
If a vehicle, whose bed is supporting the dock leveler and load (e.g. fork lift, material, dock worker), were to pull away from the dock, the dock leveler may become unsupported and move rapidly down to a low position under the influence of gravity and strike the support structure in the pit of the dock leveler. This condition is known in the industry as free fall. Free fall can have unpleasant consequences when dock workers or material handling vehicles such as fork lifts are on the dock leveler during a time when free fall occurs. In order to mitigate the effects of free fall, many dock levelers are equipped with various devices in order to limit or negate the effects of free fall.
One such device used to limit the effects of free fall is a support structure known as a support leg. A dock leveler may have one or more support legs. Often a dock leveler has a pair of support legs. Many support legs are configured so that they support the dock leveler at dock level, (a position where the ramp is level with the surrounding loading dock). When vehicles back up to a loading dock with the bed of the vehicle located at dock level or above, the dock leveler may be raised, the lip extended, and the dock leveler lowered until the lip rests on the bed of the vehicle. If the vehicle has a bed located above dock level, the support legs may be slightly above a corresponding support structure configured to support the support legs. Thus, if free fall occurs, the support legs will only permit the dock leveler to fall a limited amount before the support legs engage their support structure.
One problem associated with support legs is that if a vehicle with a bed located below dock level backs up to the dock, the support legs must be retracted to allow the ramp to lower until the lip rests on the bed of the vehicle. If the support legs are not retracted, the deck will be supported at dock level and the lip will fall to rest on the bed of the vehicle. Thus the angle of the lip relative to the vehicle bed will be steeper than normal. This condition of the support legs preventing the deck from being lowered is known in the industry as stump-out.
Stump-out can also occur as a vehicle is loaded. For example, the support legs may initially be above their support structure when the vehicle first backs up to a dock leveler. But as the vehicle is loaded and becomes heavier, the vehicle suspension may deflect due to the increasing load. As the vehicle bed becomes lower and lower the support legs may engage the support structure thus causing stump-out.
Stump-out can also occur when the support legs are still slightly above the corresponding support structure. As a fork truck moves in and out of the vehicle, deflection of the vehicle suspension will cause the vehicle and the dock leveler to move up and down several inches and cause the support legs to impact the corresponding support structure.
Stump-out can cause a variety of problems. For example, the steep angle of lip may inhibit material handling equipment such as fork lift, from exiting the vehicle. The steep ramp may also cause the counterweight of a fork lift to impact the lip causing damage to the dock leveler, and potential injury to the fork lift driver. When stump-out is caused by deflection of the vehicle suspension, the repeated pounding of the support legs on the corresponding support structure can cause structural damage to the dock leveler and to the concrete pit that supports the dock leveler.
In order to avoid stump-out many dock levelers include retractable support legs that maintain the ramp in a substantially horizontal position when the ramp is not in use (i.e., when the dock leveler is not engaged with the truck bed). These legs can be retracted for servicing truck beds that are below dock level. Typically a pair of support legs are pivotally attached to the ramp near the lip hinge and extend downwardly to engage a supporting sub frame. These support legs may be spring biased forward toward a supporting position and may be retracted to a non-supporting position by one of several means.
Both manual and automatic mechanisms have been used to retract support legs. Manual support leg retraction mechanisms may require an operator to engage a mechanism, for example, by pulling a chain to retract the support legs as the ramp is being lowered. Automatic support leg retraction mechanisms typically retract the support legs as the lip of the dock leveler is extended. In this way the support leg is retracted when the lip engages a truck. However, retracting the support legs with manual mechanisms may require additional labor when trying to mate the dock lever to the truck, and retracting the support legs with automatic mechanisms may add complexity to the dock leveler.
Accordingly, a dock leveler that is able to deal with the problems of free fall and stump-out while at the same time reducing the amount of labor and complexity of a dock leveler is desired.
An additional problem can be encountered with dock levelers, particularly mechanical dock levelers that use a lip keeper style support system. Such levelers use the lip in cooperation with a lip keeper to support the leveler in a stored position, in which the ramp is in substantially horizontal position. Support legs may be used with such levelers but are typically only used to prevent the leveler from descending more than about three inches past dock level in the event a vehicle pulls away during loading and unloading.
A problem with some current dock levelers, which are supported in the stored position by lip keeper style support systems, is that there may be situations in which the ramp appears to be in a stored, supported position, but is not actually being supported by the lip and lip keeper. For example, in mechanical dock levelers which are commonly known in the art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,935, the ramp is upwardly biased by counterbalance springs and held from rising by a device called a holdown. Because of this arrangement these dock levelers in practice are neutrally biased. When holdown device is manually released the ramps rise, but while in the working position the ramp is held in position from rising by the holdown device. Because of this neutral bias, if a truck should pull away from a dock while the lip of the dock leveler is still in the trailer when there is no load on the ramp, the ramp would maintain its position and the lip would move to a vertical pendant position. Depending on the height of the ramp before the truck pulled away, the lip may come to rest in a position where it does not engage the lip keeper but the ramp may appear to be in the stored position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a lip keeper style support system that will support a dock leveler ramp at a dock level position as well as at points below dock level.